


Four Fingers from Friday

by starletprincecaydency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Sex, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starletprincecaydency/pseuds/starletprincecaydency
Summary: I sat down on the couch while Gladio took Noctis to my room to rest. I pinched the bridge of my nose while resting my elbows on my thighs. I was ashamed – how could I possibly let Noctis out at night alone to go get supplies for me? I’ve no idea of his personal life and what it holds, but I was more than certain he probably was never made aware of the societal dangers that exist, and I couldn’t begin to understand how I was so blind to not foresee something like this happening.





	Four Fingers from Friday

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags and warnings, this contains rape/non-con at the beginning. If that isn't your style, I would skip out on this one.

**Noctis Point of View**

 

     It felt like such a blur. He I could faintly tell that someone’s hand was finding purchase around my wrist, but I didn’t have the slightest idea where I was being pulled away to. I wanted to scream or yell, but the “fight or flight” in me had shut me down before I had the opportunity.

 

     I was shoved against a brick wall, the cool air on my skin giving me goosebumps. I shut my eyes tightly and reached into my pocket before he could stop me, pressing a button on the side of my phone. It was a special button that could be programmed to do many things – if you were in danger or just needed help, you could program it to send a message saying so to anybody of your choosing, letting them know your location as well. My person of choice was Ignis. I didn’t know exactly what danger I was in for, but something inside of my gut told me that I wasn’t leaving this situation unharmed in any way, be it physical or emotional.

 

     I felt my wrists pinned against my head and a hand beginning to fondle me through my pants. I tried my best to ignore it in my mind, trying to go somewhere else inside so that I didn’t have to face this – I wanted to shove him back and run away, but I couldn’t. I was dragged away from this thought when I felt a very hard bite on my neck, and I could tell it broke the skin because I could feel a very tiny trail of blood trickling down.

 

     I didn’t watch him, but soon I heard my pants being unbuttoned and unzipped, the jingling of the many zippers sounding out as they were dropped to the ground. I didn’t want to know what was happening, don’t want to know, don’t open your eyes Noct, it’s okay, it’s-

 

     My eyes flew open with tears in them as I felt tongue, teeth and mouth all on my cock, and I shook my head and squirmed underneath the person violating me. “No, please, I-” I felt fingers poking and prodding at my asshole, and I shook my head again with a sob erupting from my lips. “No no no, please- Don’t do this, please.”

 

     Four fingers shoved into my very unprepared asshole, seeing as I’d never done this to myself but just one time, having experimented about a year ago. My eyes shut tightly and I whimpered and sobbed, the pain and stinging taking over my entire body in an instant. I choked out a pained yelp, tears rolling down my cheeks as I tried to get used to the feeling or shut it out, just so I wouldn’t actively feel it in the moment, but it wasn’t happening.

 

     Fingers curled and squirmed inside as the mouth kept working, until finally the innermost spot was pressed against and stroked, and I gasped out in unrecognizable pleasure. I couldn’t help it – I didn’t want this, never would have wanted it this way, but I couldn’t escape the fact that it felt good. Suddenly his fingers started to spread apart whilst inside of me, and I gasped and choked on a sob again, my body shaking as I was forced to accommodate a size I had never experimented with before.

 

     Suddenly his mouth released my now half-hard cock and fingers slid out of my ass, my breaths deep and rushed as I tried to catch it. He turned me around and I heard his belt clanging around as it was undone behind me, and my eyes narrowed as I stared at the wall. Suddenly, before I was even aware his pants were down and off, his cock was sliding straight into my asshole to replace his fingers.

 

     This was even bigger than the four fingers combined, and I whimpered and sobbed and choked on my tears and sobs, the pain almost unbearable. He thrust in and out of me about five times before I heard a voice that was unmistakable – I wish I had heard it saying his usual catchphrase regarding recipes. Fuck, I wished that’s what this was right now. “That’s enough, get off of him!”

 

     The very sudden release of his cock from my ass stung, especially without lubricant to make any of it easy. I sobbed and dropped to my knees, turning around to see the man held against the wall by his throat. “I’ll give you three seconds to get as far away from him as possible. If I see you even in the same area as him again, rest assured you will not like what happens.” Ignis released the man, who put his pants back on and ran fast, frantic like a wild animal being attacked over nothing.

 

     Ignis then dropped down in front of me, trying to look into my eyes. “Noct, I am so sorry. I didn’t see the alert on my phone until nearly twenty minutes after you sent it. Are you-” I cut him off with a strained sob, trying to stop crying in front of him. I bared my teeth together, anything to stop myself, but it was pointless. I sobbed again, tears rolling down my cheeks now out of sheer defeat. I felt slender arms wrap around my body, hand against the back of my head and my own against his shoulder. “Noct, I’m taking you back to my place. Come on.”

 

     I suddenly felt pants back on and my body trying to be lifted up, but I wasn’t coming off of the ground. I heard a curse exit beyond Ignis’ lips, and soon heard him on the phone. I tuned back in at this point, hearing what he was talking about. “Gladio. … Yes, I apologize that I had to leave so suddenly. I’m assuming you and Prompto are enjoying dinner? … I need your assistance, Gladio. … I would rather not. I shall forward the message to you so you are aware of our location. … Thank you.”

 

     I finally looked up into Ignis’ eyes, and his own were filled with worry. “Noct, are you with me?” I slowly nodded my head, reaching up to wipe the tears from my eyes. “I am never sending you out for errands at night again. This was my own carelessness for not suspecting something like this being a possibility at night. I am deeply sorry, Noct. I will not let this happen again.”

 

     I wanted to object and tell him it wasn’t his fault, but I couldn’t get my mouth to open – even when I could, not a single word came out. I don’t know how long we sat like this, but the next thing I knew, Gladio was rounding the corner with Prompto. Ignis stood up and started conversing with Gladio once again. “We can talk about what happened at a later time. His legs aren’t injured, but I would rather he not walk for the time being. I, however, cannot lift him very well on my own.”

 

     Without another word, Gladio put his larger arm under my own from behind, lifting me up and moving to put me on his back piggyback style. I heard Ignis try to object very quickly before I felt a sob rip from my lips, a pained whimper following suit as Gladio immediately put me back down beside him. “Iggy, what the hell happened?”

 

     Prompto shook his head and looked back at Ignis, then returning his gaze to Gladio. “Glads, I think you should listen to him. He said we’d talk about it later. Just carry him someway else and we’ll worry about what happened later.”

 

     I felt myself lifted up and being carried bridal style – if I hadn’t have been so shaken or pained, I would have thought it embarrassing. On the way home, I drifted away to sleep without wanting to – I was so fucking tired.

 

**Ignis Point of View**

 

     I sat down on the couch while Gladio took Noctis to my room to rest. I pinched the bridge of my nose while resting my elbows on my thighs. I was ashamed – how could I possibly let Noctis out at night alone to go get supplies for me? I’ve no idea of his personal life and what it holds, but I was more than certain he probably was never made aware of the societal dangers that exist, and I couldn’t begin to understand how I was so blind to not foresee something like this happening.

 

     I was drawn away from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Prompto staring at me with worry. “Iggy, are you feeling okay? You look worried and pale.”

 

     I sighed deeply and shook my head to him, turning my gaze to the floor as I felt the couch sink down where he took a seat beside me. “No, I am not Prompto. I allowed him to walk out of that door knowing fully well the dangers that exist outside. I allowed him to leave late at night, alone, to take care of my own business. I then proceeded to be so engrossed in my cooking that I failed to hear a special alert on this phone that would tell me he needed help, and then to show up to see-”

 

     I had to stop, waving my hand at him to excuse it entirely. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure, hearing footsteps entering the room. I opened them to look back at Gladio, a worried look on my face and my eyebrows knitting together. “Is he asleep still, Gladio?”

 

     He nodded to me but looked down at me with a stern expression on his face, mixed with concern and confusion. “Iggy, what the hell happened out there that you couldn’t lift him up yourself? I know you’re only slightly bigger than him and it’d be a bit of a struggle normally, but you never have to ask me to lift him up for you. Tell me what happened out there.”

 

     I sighed again, finally giving up trying to evade the subject. The more time passed, I knew they would only grow even more curious – it was either tell them now or it would only get harder to spill the words from my lips. “You both remember I sent him out to get some supplies for me. I thought nothing of it, honestly, but there are so many dangers that exist outside – especially at night. Someone as naive as Noct should never have been allowed out alone like that.

 

     “I received an alert on my phone, yet I only saw it about twenty minutes after it was sent to me. Low and behold, it was from Noctis. That’s when I left so suddenly, but I didn’t think it would be anything serious – just that he possibly gave a quick press of the button for some help carrying things. However, when I arrived at his supposed location I had no idea what I saw would be what I witnessed. There was a man violating the poor boy – balls deep, as you would put it, Prompto.”

 

     I looked up to see Gladio baring a stone-cold expression of shock and worry, eyes wide open and mouth agape. “Gods. Noct.” The whisper left his lips as if it was supposed to be concealed or not heard, yet I understood him very clearly.

 

     I could hear Prompto beginning to weep beside me, and closed my eyes again to avoid the sight. All of this because I was careless enough to allow him out alone at night. I stood up and went to the kitchen, placing my phone on the counter-top and turning to the stove. Everything was still as I left it before noticing the alert on the phone. All of the knobs were turned to the off position, the pot of stew cooling now.

 

     I began to grit my teeth together while the anger began to pool in the pit of my stomach, my heart pounding in my ears and head. I finally couldn’t contain it any longer, my fist slamming into the pot and spilling its contents all over the refrigerator and the floor. The clanging on the floor alerted the other two in the room, who made comments of shock and confusion. First was Prompto - “Iggy, are you okay?”

 

     Then Gladio. “Igs, what happened?”

 

     I shook my head, looking down to see my right pant leg drenched with the liquid from the stew. I cursed to myself, a sob hiding in the back of my throat and being restrained. “Damn it.”

 

     I looked up to see Prompto approaching me slowly, mouth hung open when he saw the meal all over the floor and staining my pant leg. “Iggy..”

 

     He reached his arms out to attempt to hold me, but I stepped back instantly. “Prompto, please do not. I-” I realized at that moment that the sob hiding back there wouldn’t dare to disappear, only throbbing there and threatening me with its release. I tried to speak once more, but it was then that the tears of shame and self-hatred came. “I-”

 

     I felt hands grabbing my shoulders, and even as I resisted those hands and the arms they were connected to wrapped around my shaking frame. I shook my head and finally gave in to the body holding my own, closing my eyes and sobbing lightly. “I am supposed to look out for him, to prevent the problems. I could not, and I feel so ashamed.”

 

     I heard Prompto sigh beside my ear and felt him squeeze his arms around my body. “Iggy, you couldn’t have known that was gonna happen. Don’t do this to yourself..”

 

     After some odd long moments of standing there in my own self-pity, I sighed and moved away from Prompto. “Will you both please take care of this? I need to go change.”

 

     They both hurriedly agreed to clean up, and I made my way to my bedroom. I took in the sight of Noct sleeping on my bed, and for at least this time of his life he looked peaceful and not bothered by his problems. I sighed deeply and locked the door behind me, heading to my armoire full of clothing to pick out some of my lounge wear.

 

     Once I was done, I placed the dirty clothing from today in the hamper in the corner before heading to the door. I looked back at Noctis to ensure he was still asleep – once reassured, I went back outside to the living room – Prompto and Gladio were still very much busy cleaning up the mess from my outburst.

 

     I sat on the couch once again, staring at the wall and wondering where we would all go from here. The day it was had completely vanished from my memory with all of the night’s events, but I was quickly reminded when I was roused from my thoughts to hear rain on the roof – the weather was predicted to have rain on this day – Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew direct inspiration for this from the fic "Six Ways from Sunday", written by "fayth (zanarkand). I would highly recommend going to read their story/stories if you found this chapter to be good!


End file.
